The overall aim of this K24 Mid-Career Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research entitled ?From the Scanner to the Clinic: Patient Oriented Research and Mentorship? is to allow me (Diana Martinez, MD) to continue to expand my programmatic line of clinical research and mentoring in substance use disorders (SUD). My work has previously on using Positron Emission Tomography (PET) to identify neurotransmitter systems for medication development in SUD. More recently, I have moved into more clinically oriented research studies, including a clinical trial and a study investigating transcranial magnetic stimulation as a treatment in addiction. This is an exciting new direction in my research career. Recent changes to my career also include a greater role as a mentor. As a psychiatrist who has dedicated her career to neuroscience research, I am in a unique position to provide advice and guidance to clinically trained physicians pursuing careers in research. This K24 will support my current work with mentees and will help me to develop new mentorship opportunities. The Mentoring Plan emphasizes efforts with post-doctoral trainees (psychiatric fellows and residents) and continuation of efforts with trainees at various levels of development: pre-doctoral trainees (medical students), and junior faculty. This award would provide support towards my goal of training of future clinical investigators.